Behind Closed Doors
by TheFuckingNameIsDemetri
Summary: MA. DemetrixSulpicia. R&R. He risked seeing her in the dark of night, all behind closed doors.
1. Chapter 1

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

_~THEFUCKINGNAMEISDEMETRI~_

_****_

_**CHAPTER 1**_ _Masquerade_

DemetrixSulpicia OOC. Rated MA for future content.

_****_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Characters, plot, and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em>It's another quiet night.<em>

The shadows loomed while the light from the candles through the hallways gave only little to push through the dark. Along the corridor was the tiniest creak, the faintest sound. One blow of the wind and her scent travels along with it, the faintest trace of her smell, her undeniable arousal reached my senses. It was not hard to miss. I have chanced upon it. Many times over, even.

Judging by the stillness at such hour, you'd expect there would be not one soul around. Fact was that we were more adept at being still for long periods of time compared to any other creature.

That was where the challenge rose…

_…in being undetected._

* * *

><p>I sauntered up to where I have chanced upon the sound on, and the door was left ajar only by the slightest fractions.<p>

Of course she would leave it open.

And next time, I should do well to lubricate those creaking doors.

* * *

><p>With the face of my palm pressing on the smooth, mahogany surface, I gave it a gentle push and slid myself inside. The darkness claimed me while her scent engulfed me. It was her. <em>Just her.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I told you not to follow me around."<em>

_"But you have not come in so long."_

_"I was planning on tonight."_

* * *

><p>The dry thunder cracked through the otherwise silence, and with a strike of the match, she lit up the entire room, coming from the small lamp on top of the table inside the broom cupboard.<p>

_"Classy, Mistress."_

She swat her hand solidly against my chest, and through the faint shadows, the contours of her face drew a slight pout and a frown. _"You didn't mind the last time Demetri. I'm running out of ideas here. The last thing I want is for Aro to find out."_

Sulpicia would know exactly what to say to leave me with no other word left to say.

* * *

><p>Needlessly, she took in a deep breath, sighing exhaustedly. <em>"I think he knows but he would not want to be sure. He never touches me anymore."<em> Sulpicia lowered her head, brushing her hand over her forearm, back and forth, before she tilted her head up to face me, once more. _"I think he knows to whom I have left my heart with."_

I could feel the cold affect me, and it wasn't too often that it did. My body froze on the spot as I listened to her every word. _"Sulpicia, I told you. _No_."_

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened at me, as though it was the first time I told her the same words. <em>"But then, w-what is this? I have pleaded with Corin not to bestow her gift upon me anymore. I am sure Chelsea would know by now, but she has seen me unhappy for so long, and have never uttered a word about this."<em>

I slid my hands into the pockets of my pants and rest the planes of my shoulders against the wall, crossing a leg over the other as I glanced over to where Sulpicia was standing, her face an image of confusion and despair. _"It's nothing. Don't think of it as anything else."_

She was ready to retort, and her lips were already formed as to utter the first word but she shrunk away, her hand clutching at her chest. _"You risk seeing me during the course of the night, many times over, and repeatedly, knowing what is at stake here. You can't just tell me that this is nothing, Demetri."_ Sulpicia choked on her words. The seconds passed and with each second, her face contorted into deeper pain imaginable for one to witness.

_"I know what I can and can not run away with. That makes the difference."_ Even I could attest as to the icy coldness of my own voice. Foreign, even to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Silence.<em>

* * *

><p>I stood there, seemingly unfazed, as I watched Sulpicia crumble from deep inside.<p>

_What was there left to say?_

* * *

><p><em>"I thought you were different. I trusted you, Demetri,"<em> Sulpicia uttered in hushed tones, her pain most evident as she ended her lines._ "I trusted you. You promised me."_

It was a promise I have given her decades ago, and since then, she and I have met in utmost secrecy, in the comfort of the darkness, behind closed doors

* * *

><p><em>"I did."<em>

I pushed myself off the wall and turned towards the door, and without her eyes gazing straight into my eyes, I felt my resolve shatter, my voice slightly breaking. _"I did."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[TBC]]<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

_~THEFUCKINGNAMEISDEMETRI~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER<strong>__**2**_ _Succumb_

..x. OOC. Rated MA for future content.

_**DISCLAIMER:** Characters, plot, and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Sulpicia's POV<p>

"I did".

His voice rung in my head several times. I knew exactly what he was trying to imply… that he did promise me, but only once. Only once, and used to.

Operative. The concept did not apply anymore.

I could feel the strong strain in my throat. I was unable to gulp down with the hard lump that had formed in it. My chest was crushing me inside out. I felt smaller than I could have ever thought possible.

Was Demetri really leaving me right then and there, without nothing else, with no glimmer of hope for what has been transpiring between us both? What he and I both have shared?

"Demetri… please. Don't do this," I heard my own voice as though it was not my own, as though another person have enunciated each word.

"You are making this difficult for yourself. I have told you, Sulpicia. This is nothing. I couldn't put it in simpler words than they already are in."

I felt as though almost all of my strength have left me permanently. My weight bored down. I merely wanted to fall on to the cold marble floor. The little life left in me was on verge of its departure.

I glanced up at him as he stood by the door, as though frozen. His hand had not rested on the doorknob yet. I was uncertain of what he was waiting for. The longer he stayed, the longer that I took in every ounce of his irresistible scent, one I could get lost in for days, weeks, months, and years on end. One part of me thought it was mine, just mine. It appeared at that moment that no part of him was.

With as much effort that I could muster, I eventually had strength to stand from where I had crumbled, taking each calculated step towards him, each one bearing me down as though heavy lead pulling me down. I reached out to grab the collar of his shirt, pulling it towards me, looking up at him pleadingly.

I never imagined myself pleading, not when everything I needed was given to me, being the mistress to Aro. They have provided more than enough, in excess even, but nothing of what I wanted at that particular moment.

"If only for one last time… if this would be goodbye," I whispered in vain.

He tried so much not to meet the pain that I was certain was evident in my eyes. I tugged on his shirt once more, with more conviction in my voice. "Please. Demetri, don't deny me of this. If you didn't want this, I will let it go. I will ask of Corin the services that she could give, to give me the contentment that I should have had. I will be the dutiful partner to the Master, but give me this. Just this."

I waited for what seemed like forever before his gaze fell upon my eyes.

"One last."

Even listening to his words could not make me believe my own proposition, the position he and I were standing on. He could not have had not wanted this, even once. I knew his words by heart. I knew his promises. I took them with me each day from the first chance his sweet lips uttered them. In him, I found the hope I was devoid of, the happiness that I truly wanted and knew, deserved.

* * *

><p>Demetri's POV<p>

I did not expect for my own voice, my own words, to echo so loudly in the small space of that room cupboard. The room seemed to close in further, each second that Sulpicia looked at me, and pleaded.

"You'd know where."

Her small hands still clutched on my collar, eyes wide and beady. My own held them, but only to remove them from her grasp. She let go easily, and before she could return a response, I had turned the knob, walking past the door and leaving it open for her so she may follow.

What I was thinking at that moment, I was not sure anymore. A thousand things came running through my head and I knew it was not the wisest of decisions giving in to her one last request.

I was not heartless. It was far from what I have wanted her to see and hear. There was just so much complication that she did not need to be concerned with, as such as my own duties, my responsibilities as a guard to the Volturi, a protector of the law and my Masters.

Aro's voice repeatedly rung in my head as I headed for my chambers. I was sure Sulpicia was taking the tail with her soft footsteps placed on the floor, a few meters away from me.

'I know of your affair with my wife, Demetri. I have heard word about her acts of infidelity not too long ago. Did you really think that this was going to pass my notice? Did you assume I would not take action for this? As such, I have yet to find one who will replace you, but until then, I will keep you. You still have your uses. But as it is, should I hear of any more of this, I will have to reconsider all of our positions… and if you do deserve to keep yours… to even exist. One more, Demetri. One more.'

His voice never left my head, as though he was repeating it to me all over. The dry crack of thunder echoed through the hallways, and with the strain controlling my every limb, I opened the door, waiting until Sulpicia could enter.

* * *

><p>Sulpicia's POV<p>

After that night, what was to become of me? Being with Demetri, even with the covers of the doors, gave me the natural contentment that not even Corin, could bring. It was painful to even think, in my thousand years of existence, I was, at last, capable of real happiness.

I walked passed Demetri through the door of his chambers. It felt as though the last walk to my non-existence, my death.

I left a couple of feet's distance away from his massive bed, my eyes unable to leave the floor. My hand had crept up slowly to the neckline of my velvet dress, feeling that once-familiar sensation of being unable to breathe even though I had no need for it. I aimed to remove my clothing for him as he stood by the door, shutting it behind him, but I was not making much progress in doing so. I had to make each part of it last. It would be our last.

In a blurring image and a steady hand, he stopped mine, Demetri manifesting right before me in a flash. He held my hand that had rest upon my shoulder, and it made me dread it more, that his fingers tipped my chin up, as though to make me look into his eyes, but before it could happen, before my eyes could meet his, my gaze lining up from his chest to his neck, the sweetest lips have captured mine in the most sensuous, desperate kiss.

[[TBC]]


End file.
